Love & Selfishness
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Last Chapter Update! Jujur, tanpa Kai, hidupnya sama sekali tidak berwarna. Hanya warna hitam dan putih yang melambangkan kehidupannya saat ini. Tak ada lagi beragam warna yang bisa melambangkan kehidupannya jika tanpa Kai. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo bertahan tanpa Kai, tetap saja ia rapuh. Kaisoo FF. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Broke Up & Married

Love & Selfishness

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, University-Life

Rated: T

Length: Twoshoot

Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine, This Fanfiction is mine!

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, Chara Death, Typo(s), No Bashing Chara, No Siders, No Plagiat, etc.

Uwaa, mianhae, padahal author janjinya mau ngeshare kemaren, tapi gara" author kena flu jadi kurang stamina buat nulis *bow*. Nah, ini dia yang pertama, Kaido! Sesuai pemvotingan, kaido yang menang jadi kaido duluan yang author bikin. Tenang aja, yang lainnya juga bakal author bikin secepatnya, doain author gak kena WB ye ._. oh iya, ff aku juga dishare dimana-mana tapi pake nama author yang beda, jadi aku gak plagiat yah!

So enjoy and read my fanfiction! ^^

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR KAISOO, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap Seoul University, tatapannya kosong dan ia berjalan dengan lesu. Terjawab semua pertanyaan yang terus menghantui fikirannya akan sikap namjachingunya –yang sekarang menjabat menjadi **mantan** namjachingunya- belakangan ini yang mulai berubah.

*Flashback*

Keheningan tercipta diantara dua insan yang saling sibuk didalam fikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, namja bertubuh tinggi itupun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, mianhae." Ucap Namja itu sambil memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Waeyo, Kai?" tanya namja yang lebih pendek itu kepada Kai -namja tinggi tadi-

"Aku-aku mau putus." Ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo –namja yang dipeluknya tadi- tersentak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Posisinya masih membelakangi namjachingunya, karena ia takut jika menatap mata kelam milik Kai, segala pertahanannya akan runtuh.

"A-aku dijodohkan dengan orang tuaku."

"Dengan siapa?"

"..."

"Dengan siapa Kai?"

"Luhan-ge."

TES

Runtuh sudah segala pertahanan Kyungsoo mendengar nama orang yang dulu pernah menjadi mantannya. Orang itulah yang dulu pernah menyakitinya sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Kai, namja yang dapat mengubah pandangannya bahwa tidak semua namja sebrengsek Luhan, tapi apa, sekarang Kai akan menikah dengan Luhan. Meninggalkannya dan bersama dengan orang lain, sakit, hati Kyungsoo sakit, tapi mau apa lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, perjodohan Kai sudah direncanakan dari jauh hari, ia hanya tinggal memfikirkan cara untuk melepaskan namjachingunya itu.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Bahu namja yang disayanginya itu bergetar walaupun tidak ada suara isakan yang berasal dari mulut namja itu. Ingin sekali Kai merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, tapi itu malah akan semakin memberatkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ia memang bukan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, semoga saja Kyungsoo bisa menemukan sosok namja yang bisa lebih menyayanginya.

"Mian Hyung, tapi sejujurnya, aku masih menyayangimu hyung. Saranghae." Ucap Kai sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tempat mereka biasa bersama. Meninggalkan sesosok namja yang sedari dulu sampai detik ini pun masih dicintainya.

*Flashback End*

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang terus menetes, ia namja, ia harus kuat, sekarang Kai bukan lagi miliknya, walaupun berapa banyak pun air matanya mengalir, Kai tidak akan pernah kembali kedalam rengkuhannya.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin menusuk kulit Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menyenderkan badannya di tembok. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang memeluknya disaat ia kedinginan, memakaikannya jaket yang dibawa namja itu kepadanya padahal namja itu sendiri juga kedinginan.

Senyum miris terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo, tak ada gunanya ia terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini, ia harus bangkit, seperti inikan kemauan Kai agar ia bisa tenang meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk bersama dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya dikasur yang berada dikamarnya. Sekarang, kamarnya terasa sangat sepi, tak ada lagi yang bersikap childish, berteriak-teriak sampai kedengaran tetangga, menari-nari yang membuat dirinya kagum, berargumen di kaca besar yang ada dikamarnya, dan dengan seenaknya saja meminjam komputer atau laptop miliknya.

Kyungsoo memang hanya tinggal dengan para pembantunya di rumah yang semegah ini, ia adalah anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Karena itu, **dulu **Kai sering menginap dirumahnya.

Disaat Kyungsoo sedang merenung soal masa lalunya, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, ada yang mencari anda dibawah." Ucap salah satu pelayannya.

"Suruh naik kekamarku saja Park Ahjumma." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Walaupun terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo dari acara renungannya. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" teriak sesosok namja yang membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk sama sekali.

'Dasar tidak sopan.' Batin Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun –namja tadi a.k.a. sepupunya- masuk kekamarnya.

"Eh itu memangnya benar Luhan-ge akan menikah dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Raut wajah Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi muram.

"Ne." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Begitu yah." Ucap Sehun pelan seperti ada nada penyesalan dalam kata-katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa hun?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menjadi terlihat gugup.

"Eh itu..." Sehun yang gugup hanya bisa memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Oalah, kau menyukai Luhan-ge?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik membuat Sehun tersentak. Mukanya memerah membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali tertawa.

"Oh ayolah katakan saja." Desak Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengatakannya.

"Ne Hyung." Ucap Sehun malu-malu seperti seorang anak kecil yang mau memberikan bunga kepada teman yang disukainya.

"Pfft.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya supaya menahan ketawanya yang akan keluar.

"Ketawa saja Hyung, jangan ditahan-tahan." Suruh Sehun malas membuat tawa Kyungsoo pecah.

"Bwahahahaha! Hahahaha!" tawa Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk kasurnya. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya namja itupun menghentikkan tawanya sambil berkali-kali mengambil pasokan oksigen sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya jengkel.

"Sudah puas ketawanya Hyung?" tanya Sehun kesal yang dibalas cengiran gaje oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mian Hun. Oh ya, kau mau menginap disini tidak Hun?" tanya Kyungsoo namun Sehun hanya diam.

"Mau yah Hun. Jebal." Jurus andalan Kyungsoo pun keluar, puppy eyes. Ini adalah salah satu senjata yang sering dikeluarkan Kyungsoo agar sesuatu yang diinginkannya terkabul. Dan bingo, Sehun pun mengangguk dengan malas membuat Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum senang. Mungkin inilah salah satu cara supaya dia bisa melupakan Kai secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi –Kai- mengambil salah satu figura yang berada di kamarnya. Rasa bersalah kembali menyusup ke hatinya melihat sosok mantan namjachingunya yang tengah tersenyum di foto itu. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama acara perjodohan ini direncanakan bahkan Kai pun sudah tau karena waktu itu ia sempat menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dengan kedua orang tua calon pasangannya.

Tapi baru hari ini ia dapat memberitahu Kyungsoo karena berbagai alasan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Hatinya menolak untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu karena memang ia sama sekali tidak mencintai siapapun calon pasangannya itu. Hanya satu orang yang ia cintai dari dulu sampai detik ini, hanya Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan disetiap mimpinya, hanya Kyungsoo yang selalu berada disitu, di hatinya, hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menjadi nomor satu, nama Kyungsoo pun sering berputar-putar diotaknya dimanapun dan kapanpun, panggilan Kyungsoo kepadanya selalu bagaikan suara merdu yang mengalir di telinganya, wajah Kyungsoo yang imut, polos dan menawan bak malaikat yang turun dari Kahyangan membuatnya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari namja itu, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Kai merasa hangat, bisa tertawa lepas, tersenyum tulus, dan itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Senyumannya yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, helaan nafasnya yang sering mengenai wajahnya membuat darahnya berdesir, dan bibir pink yang manis itu membuatnya terasa terbuai sehingga untuk melepaskannya pun terasa berat. Wangi shampoo yang sering menguar dari helaian rambut Kyungsoo membuatnya selalu rindu akan namja itu. Terdengar obsesi, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi Kai tidak tau, bagaimana nanti jika ia bersama dengan orang lain. Apakah hidupnya akan secerah disaat bersama Kyungsoo?. Apakah orang itu akan menyayanginya seperti Kyungsoo menyayanginya atau tidak?. Apakah ia bisa dengan mudahnya menerima orang itu dalam kehidupannya seperti dulu disaat ia menerima Kyungsoo?. Apakah wajah, senyuman dan bibir namja itu akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyungsoo?. Apakah namja itu menghadapi segala sikapnya yang sering berubah-ubah tak menentu dengan sabar?.

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar diotak Kai, ia tak peduli, meskipun namja itu memiliki paras yang sempurna, sifatnya yang mencerminkan istri yang baik, bahkan mungkin bagi orang-orang, segalanya itu memang sangat sempurna, bagi Kai, hanyalah Kyungsoo yang sempurna dimatanya, ia akan terus mengatakkan hal itu selama ia masih bisa bernafas dan masih berada didalam dunia, mungkin juga, jika ia sudah berada disurga, ia akan tetap mengatakkan hal itu kepada semua orang, agar mereka tau, bahwa dengan siapapun ia bersama, hanya Kyungsoo yang paling sempurna dimatanya.

Kai pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk figura yang terdapat mereka berdua itu, berharap ia sedang memeluk Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya.

!Skip Time!

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kai dengan Luhan. Acara itu dilaksanakan di gereja paling mewah di Seoul. Sudah banyak orang berdatangan, tapi sosok namja yang ditunggu-tunggu Kai sama sekali belum muncul. Padahal acara sebentar lagi akan dimulai, tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali belum terlihat diantara lautan tamu yang datang.

Kai merasakan firasatnya tidak enak jika memikirkan Kyungsoo, seperti ada sesuatu yang tak enak akan terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya itu. Sampai akhirnya, Kai mendengarkan suara tepuk tangan yang meriah membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Kyungsoo. Dihadapannya sekarang, berada sosok Luhan yang mengenakkan gaun panjang semata kaki tanpa lengan, pita disekeliling pinggang rampingnya dan berbagai glitter di di bagian atasnya. Rambut wig panjang yang digunakan Luhan menambah kesan cantik dan sempurna pada wajah namja itu. Semua orang menatap Luhan kagum dan ada beberapa yang menatap Kai iri, tapi bagi Kai, sosok Kyungsoo jika menggunakkan pakaian itu akan tampil lebih manis dan lebih sempurna dari sosok didepannya ini.

.

.

.

Mata kelam Kyungsoo masih menelusuri taman yang dulu menjadi tempatnya berdua bersama Kai. Berharap masih ada hal yang bisa dia putar ulang sebelum ia benar-benar melupakkan sosok Kai. Sampai matanya berhenti pada tanah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah yang tidak pernah layu walaupun sudah lama. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tempat itu dan terlihat jelas bahwa bunga-bunga itu membentuk sebuah hati. Ia masih ingat dulu ini ditata oleh Kai sendiri pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat hal itu, itu adalah ulang tahun terindah baginya tapi juga menjadi awal dimana sikap Kai mulai berubah.

Entah kenapa, setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia tidak tahu, ini adalah air mata kesedihan atau kesenangan, karena perasaan dihatinya pun campur aduk, senang, sedih, menyesal, itu menjadi satu.

Kyungsoo melirik arloji bergambar kucing yang dulu dibelikan Kai sebagai salah satu kado Natal untuknya, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat.

'Acara pernikahan Kai sudah dimulai.' Batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo pun menjalankan kakinya keluar dari taman itu. Ia terus berjalan secara perlahan menuju gereja tempat Kai menikah. Secara perlahan sambil terus mengenang perjalanan cinta mereka yang diawali dengan kebahagiaan, dilalui dengan senyum, tangis dan kemarahan, dan diakhiri dengan penyesalan.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berjalan terlalu cepat ketempat itu, ia tidak ingin melihat Kai bersama Luhan saling berpegangan tangan dan saling merangkul, bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa perjalan cinta mereka berakhir sangat miris seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya, tinggal sekali menyebrang, ia akan sampai di tempat itu. Kyungsoo menunggu sampai lampu untuk orang berjalan berganti menjadi hijau. Disaat sudah mulai orang-orang beramai-ramai menyebrangi jalan, Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar derap kaki orang yang berlari keluar dari gereja. Sampai akhirnya sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan pun muncul, sosok itu berdiri diujung jalan sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan, sampai akhirnya sosok itu berteriak kearahnya.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG, AWAS!" teriak sosok itu dan sekarang, seakan waktu menjadi slow motion, Kyungsoo menengok perlahan kesampingnya dan disana ada mobil sedan yang menyalakan lampu sen kearahnya. Ingin Kyungsoo berlari, ingin Kyungsoo menghindari mobil itu, tapi mobil sedan itu sudah terlanjur menabraknya.

Kyungsoo merasakan cairan merah mengalir dari keningnya dan hidungnya. Baju putih yang digunakannya sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah. Matanya mulai memburam. Ia hanya bisa mendengar derap kaki orang-orang yang menghampirinya. Ia juga melihat orang-orang menatapnya iba. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat sosok Kai menerobos kerumunan itu. Kai mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo perlahan kepangkuannya. Kai tidak peduli bajunya kotor akan darah, yang ia fikirkan adalah keselamatan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Hyung." Lirih Kai sambil menitikkan air mata. Entah kekuatan dari mana, tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menghapus air mata Kai dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ia tampilkan.

"U-ulji-ma K-kai, ba-bahagialah de-dengan Lu-han-ge, Yeo-ngwon-hi Neol Sa-rang." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata sebelum ia menutup matanya.

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!"

TBC~

*cengo* *liat keatas* ini ff nista banget yah ._. mian bagi yang Luhan biased, disini Luhannya aku buat jahat. *padahal aku juga Luhan biased* ._.

Eh, aku mau nanya, kok aku mau nangis yah pas bikin ini? Coba deh readers baca, kalo mau nangis juga berarrti ini ff sedih, tapi kalo gak berarti aku aja yang gak tega bias utama aku a.k.a. Kyungsoo jadi begini u,u

Okeh, don't forget to review/comment, if you want to bash, just bash me, not the chara!


	2. Dead & Together Again

Love & Selfishness

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin(Kai), other.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, University-Life

Rated: T

Length: Twoshoot

Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine, This Fanfiction is mine!

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, Chara Death, Typo(s), No Bashing Chara, No Siders, No Plagiat, etc.

Annyeong! Mian author gak bisa cepet" update karena jadwal lebaran emang padat banget, jadi untuk kelanjutan yang Baekyeol kayaknya baru bisa diupdate pas hari lebaran ke-4. Mian sekali lagi. *bow*

So enjoy and read my fanfiction! ^^

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR KAISOO, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang UGD. Sudah hampir setengah jam Kyungsoo berada di dalam. Mata Kai terus bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap pintu UGD yang tak kunjung terbuka juga. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang jika belum mendengar kalau Uisanim berkata bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jang Uisanim pun keluar dengan raut wajah gelisah namun tetap berusaha tenang Disaat melihat Jang Uisanim sudah keluar, Kai langsung menyerbu sosok itu.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo Hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka parah kan pada anggota tubuhnya?" cerocos Kai membuat Jang Uisanim memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tenang dulu Kai-ssi, untung saja kau cepat-cepat membawanya kesini karena dia hampir kekurangan darah, dan dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh perawatan beberapa hari dirumah sakit." Jawab Jang Uisanim membuat Kai menghela nafas lega. Hatinya terasa lega dan entah kenapa senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

...

Kai membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Bau obat-obattan tercium disaat Kai baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Sosok Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di tempat tidur yang berada diruangan itu. Kai mendekati sosok itu dan menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin itu. Cairan bening terus mendesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk mata Kai, sosok namja berwajah tampan itu benar-benar merindukan sosok Kyungsoo didepannya ini. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah milik orang lain, tapi hatinya tetap dipersembahkannya untuk Kyungsoo selamanya sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Hatinya sudah terlanjur terjerat pada sosok berwajah manis yang sekarang terbaring di tempat tidur ini, sudah tidak bisa berpindah kepada orang lain, cintanya hanya dipersembahkan untuk Kyungsoo, selalu Kyungsoo dan hanya Kyungsoo.

Disaat Kai sedang asik merenung, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo secara paksa membuat Kai terlonjak kaget. Ia lebih kaget lagi karena melihat diambang pintu berdiri Luhan, kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Luhan. Keempat orang tua itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah, sedangkan Luhan menatapnya dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis.

Tiba-tiba, Eomma Kai berjalan kearah anaknya dan menarik tangan Kai untuk keluar dari ruangan itu otomatis membuat Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua –Kai dan Kyungsoo-

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun sadar. Namja itu tersenyum kecewa disaat melihat yang menjaganya bukanlah Kai, tapi Sehun.

_Kyungsoo POV_

Disaat aku pertama kali membuka mataku, yang terlihat adalah ruangan putih yang berbau obat-obattan. Dan aku mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggilku.

"Kyungsoo Hyung." Panggilnya sambil mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengarahkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan ini. Sehun yang sepertinya menyadari maksudku pun bertanya.

"Kau mencari Kai kan Hyung?" tanyanya membuatku menatapnya dengan bingung. Bagaimana namja ini bisa tau?

"Tadi dia yang memberitahuku soal dirimu, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menetap disini karena ada sesuatu masalah." Ucap Sehun membuatku menghela nafas berat. Aku lupa kalau misalnya dia sudah punya pasangan hidup. Pasti ia pulang karena teringat akan Luhan-gege. Yasudahlah Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi darinya, jangan lemah seperti ini.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo Hyung. Kau mau makan dulu?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah olehku. Sehun pun menyuapiku dengan perlahan. Aku jadi teringat dulu, Kai sering sekali menyuapiku, aku jadi merindukan masa itu. Masa-masa dimana tidak ada siapapun yang menjadi pengganggu dihubungan kami, semuanya terasa indah dan selalu membuatku terbuai sehingga lupa akan waktu yang terus berjalan, dan sekarang, sosok itu sudah tidak bisa kugapai lagi, sulit bagiku untuk menggapainya kembali dan mengembalikannya kedalam rengkuhanku, lagipula, dia pasti akan belajar mencintai Luhan-ge dan melupakanku, menganggap semua yang kami lalui hanyalah angin lalu, dan memang bukan hal yang penting baginya. Ah, aku jadi berfikiran seperti ini, sudahlah Kyungsoo, berhenti memikirkan sosok brengsek itu, dia bukan siapa-siapa kamu lagi sekarang, relakan ia bersama dengan orang lain.

_Kyungsoo POV End_

...

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo pun menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Namun sekarang, segalanya terasa berbeda, terasa hampa bagi dirinya. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengantar jemputnya kekampus, membangunkannya dari tidur jika mereka mau berangkat kekampus, merengek-rengek kepadanya untuk membuatkan makanan disaat ia mampir kerumahnya sepulang dari kampus, merengkuhnya disaat ia kedinginan karena hujan, memintanya menyanyikan lagu disaat sosok itu terbangun karena mimpi buruk, menemaninya begadang di balkon, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Kyungsoo sadar, ternyata ia memang belum bisa hidup tanpa sosok Kai, sebenarnya, sosok Kyungsoo ini sangat rapuh, tapi dengan topeng senyuman yang sering ia pasang membuatnya terlihat menjadi namja yang tegar dimata orang-orang. Kyungsoo sadar, hatinya memang masih mengharapkan sosok Kai, tapi itu hanya harapan kosong yang tak akan kunjung terkabuli. Cintanya begitu semu, tak ada kepastian sama sekali akan hal itu.

Jujur, tanpa Kai, hidupnya sama sekali tidak berwarna. Hanya warna hitam dan putih yang melambangkan kehidupannya saat ini. Tak ada lagi beragam warna yang bisa melambangkan kehidupannya jika tanpa Kai. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo bertahan tanpa Kai, tetap saja ia rapuh, rapuh seperti daun kering yang berjatuhan, sekali diinjak, langsung hancur. Sesibuk apapun kegiatan Kyungsoo, bayang-bayang Kai masih tidak pernah hilang dari otaknya, selalu Kai dan hanya Kai yang menari-nari di otaknya. Berbagai usaha yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk melupakan Kai sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Mungkin memang ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk melupakan Kai, biarlah hal itu mengalir layaknya air, suatu saat kapanpun itu, ia pasti bisa melupakan Kai.

...

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo berlari-lari menuju kampusnya. Ternyata namja ini telat bangun karena alarmnya yang mati. Akhirnya kampusnya pun sudah kelihatan, tinggal menyebrang sekali dan berjalan sedikit pun ia pasti sampai. Kali ini ia lebih berhati-hati karena masih trauma akan kecelakaan waktu itu. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat siluet Luhan sedang menyebrang jalan sendirian. Kyungsoo pun mencari-cari dimana sosok Kai yang mungkin saja ada, dan ia melihat sosok itu sedang diseberang. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sosok itu, Kai semakin tampan jika ia perhatikan dari sini, dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar bunyi keras dan rem yang diinjak paksa oleh pengemudi. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai berlari ketengah jalan membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak terjadi. Dan benar saja, disaat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ketengah jalan, ia melihat sosok Luhan sedang dipangkuan Kai dengan berlumuran darah. Ia jadi teringat kecelakaan yang dialaminya waktu itu, hampir mirip dengan yang dialami Luhan.

...

Kai dan Kyungsoo menunggu didepan ruang UGD dengan perasaan tak menentu. Bagi Kai, kejadian waktu itu seperti terulang lagi, dan hal itu selalu terjadi pada orang yang disayanginya. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa ada yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo yang tersenyum untuk menenangkan Kai padahal Kai tau Kyungsoo juga gelisah dan khawatir pada Luhan.

"Kai, Luhan-ge pasti kuat. Percayalah." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Kai sedikit lebih tenang. Tiba-tiba, Jang Uisanim -yang waktu itu memeriksa Kyungsoo- keluar dengan raut wajah sedih. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menyerbunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan-gege?" tanya mereka berdua secara serempak namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jang Uisanim.

"Maaf, saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi nyawa Luhan-ssi tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Sebenarnya tidak ada luka yang parah, tapi karena asma yang dideritanya membuatnya sulit untuk ditolong." Ucap Jang Uisanim sambil menghela nafas berat. Kai dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kai langsung masuk keruangan UGD dan menghampiri tempat Luhan berada. Kyungsoo pun segera menyusul Kai masuk keruangan UGD. Disana, Kai terlihat menggenggam tangan Luhan erat membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak melihatnya. Iapun berusaha mengalihkan rasa itu dan menghampiri Kai yang terlihat menahan tangisannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Kai erat dan tersenyum.

"K-kai, te-terima ka-sih se-lama bebe-rapa bu-lan ini su-dah mau mene-maniku menja-lani hi-dupku seba-gai pasa-ngan hi-dupku."

Tangan Luhan pun beralih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-soo-ah, mian-hae a-ku terla-lu ego-is sehing-ga mere-but Kai dari-mu, ta-pi seka-rang aku titip-kan Kai pada-mu yah, to-long baha-giakan dia, kare-na ha-nya de-ngan-mu dia bisa ba-hagia de-ngan tu-lus dan tan-pa pak-saan."

Tangan Luhan pun bergerak menyatukan tangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian bahagialah, aku tau kalian sebenarnya masih saling mencintai, aku rela asalkan Kai bahagia, maaf selama ini aku terlalu egois sehingga memisahkan kalian, Annyeong." Ucap Luhan sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri butiran pasir putih yang tersebar secara tidak merata. Sudah 7 hari Luhan meninggalkan dunia ini, dan sudah 7 hari itu juga Kai mengurung diri dikamarnya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sesak, pasti Kai sudah mulai menyukai Luhan, makanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan waktu dirumah sakit dan di acara pemakaman, Kai sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada dirinya. Rasa sesak kembali menelusup kedalam hati Kyungsoo, sosok namja berwajah imut itupun meremas kaus yang dipakainya berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang semakin menjalari hatinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lautan biru yang luas, ia terus berjalan sampai lututnya mulai tenggelam. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya namun ada rasa geli juga disaat rumput-rumputan yang menggelitik kaki putihnya.

Kyungsoo pun duduk disalah satu batu besar dan melempar kerikil kecil kelaut, namja ini benar-benar bosan berada dipulau Jeju ini, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia memang sendirian disini. Setelah puas melempari kerikil ke lautan, namja itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon kelapa yang masih cukup muda dan berbatang tidak terlalu lebar. Kyungsoo duduk didekat pohon itu dan memeluk batang pohon itu, mungkin terkesan aneh tapi ia memang sedang membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa dipeluknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Tapi entah kenapa, ada rasa hangat yang menelusup kedalam hatinya, rasa dingin akan angin sudah tidak terasa lagi, dan wangi pepermint yang dirindukannya menggelitik penciumannya.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, bogoshipo." Sosok yang memeluknya itu menyurukkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo membuat namja itu membatu.

"K-kai?" panggilnya ragu-ragu.

"Waeyo?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata Kai.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai pun membalikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya karena namja itu sudah tidak memeluk batang pohon kelapa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" tanya Kai yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apakah dihatimu ini masih ada aku?" tanya Kai membuat Kyungsoo membatu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Kai? Tentu saja kau selalu ada dihati Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Kai.

"Jawab saja Hyung." Suruh Kai yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Terima kasih Hyung, kau masih setia menungguku." Bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo sambil meniupkan nafasnya membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

Tiba-tiba, Kai merogoh kantongnya dan keluarlah sebuah kalung sederhana yang dibuat dengan tali sepatu dan bandul bunga khas Bali. Sederhana namun indah.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku mengurung diri dikamar sebenarnya untuk membuat ini." Ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. Kai pun memakaikan kalung itu keleher jenjang milik Kyungsoo dan ternyata kalung itu memang pas sekali untuk Kyungsoo.

"Yeppeo~" ucap Kai membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembali merona merah.

"Hyung, maukah kau kembali denganku? Bukankah Luhan Hyung yang bilang sendiri kalau kita harus bahagia Hyung? Apa kau bahagia denganku?"

"Ne, aku mau Kai. Aku selalu bahagia jika bersama denganmu, melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah bahagia Kai, apalagi jika memilikimu."

Kai pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kai mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan tiba-tiba, namja itupun melepaskan ciumannya membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas err kesal.

"Hyung, ayo kita kekamarmu." Ucap Kai sambil menyeret Kyungsoo masuk kehotel.

END~

Muehehehe, ending yang gaje XD biarin deh, asalkan KaiSoo bersatu! Hahaha XD btw, gimana yah kalo misalnya orang meluk pohon kelapa? Author aneh-aneh aja mikirnya pohon kelapa hehe XD okelah, **REVIEW/COMMENT** now! *maksa* *digaplok*


End file.
